1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device for reducing parasitic capacitance of a wiring region, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device, such as an organic light-emitting display device or a liquid crystal display device, includes a thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and wires connecting the TFT and capacitor.
The flat panel display device is manufactured by forming minute patterns of the TFT, capacitor, and wires on the substrate, wherein the minute patterns are formed on the substrate mostly by using a photolithography process for transferring the minute patterns by using a mask.